Promenade A Prayer on the Dance floor
by Arkeis07
Summary: Mitchie is tired of rejecting advances from boys - what better way to say she's unavailable than by bringing her girlfriend to prom? Mitchie/Alex.


**This is an AU fic. Written for a good writing friend, Faye (letscall_l. livejournal .com/). She requested a prom fic for our two girls, and at first I was like "ewwwww, cliche." But I came up with this, so I hope it doesn't come off as too cliche.**

**"Promenade - A Prayer on the dance floor" "Mitchie/Alex.**

"Do you think they'll laugh at us or something?"

"Pfft, no. Why? You're stunning, my shoes are shined, and we've got the corsage and boutonnière. Nothing is missing. And if they do laugh, hell, let's laugh with them. Its kinda hilarious, the mockery we are making of a time-honored tradition."

"Yeah, but – this is Texas. A _high school prom_ in Texas. We could be walking into something that completely backfires and explodes and is just messy."

Mitchie smiles warmly at her girlfriend. "Then I'll sweep you off your feet and we'll elope to Canada. Okay?" She places a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Alex moves her hands from rubbing Mitchie's forearms through her white dress shirt and adjusts the dark blue tie around Mitchie's neck for the 6th time that night. She's having trouble believing how gorgeous the girl looks in a form fitting black tuxedo.

"I'm just saying that there's an easier way to do this – go with the guys, take the picture and then ditch them on the dance floor. Pretty simple right?"

"Ugh, I'm sorry babe but I will not stand for another misguided attempt at a pickup line from Joe, Nick, or Sterling. I just can't make it much clearer that I'm off the market than if I take my one true love to prom. So, that's my game plan."

"Aww, one true love? You charmer, you." Alex bats at Mitchie's arm playfully. She drags her hands to Mitchie's tie yet again.

"God baby, you look so hot – we could totally blow off prom and go to a secluded lookout some where… before the crowds, I mean." She trails off hopefully.

Mitchie gives her a dazzling smile as she places her fedora on her head and swings her jacket over her shoulders. "Nope!" is all she says before she heads downstairs to await Alex's grand entrance with the rest of the family, pretending to be the date that is stunned into silence by the beauty that walks gracefully down the stairs.

After the photos are taken and the motherly squeals of joy let loose upon them, they hop in Dallas's borrowed car and head off to prom – they hold hands over the gearshift the whole way.

Mitchie parks the car and runs quickly over to Alex's side so she can pull open the door and extends her hand gentlemanly to her date. Alex links her arm with Mitchie and gives her a nervous smile as they face the fancy hotel entrance. Mitchie nods her head imperceptibly in understanding and swoops in for a reassuring kiss, in front of a few passing classmates. They stare and whisper, but refrain from throwing shoes, so Alex takes it as a victory.

They enter the doors to the hotel ballroom, and the lights and streamers and balloons are out in full regalia, brilliant dark blues and purples mixing with reflective silver to effectively produce "A Night Amongst the Clouds."

Unlike what Alex was expecting when they stepped over the threshold, no heads turned, the music didn't abruptly stop with a record scratch and they weren't assaulted by boos and hisses. Mitchie even slides her arm lower around Alex's waist, but all they get are a few polite nods from classmates and smiles from friends. Alex is somewhat disappointed.

In her mind's eye, she fantasizes that a brawl would break out, Mitchie would come to her rescue and beat the crap outta some dude that was all jealous or whatever, and then Alex would rush her outside because her black jacket and white dress shirt would have been ripped at the sleeves exposing her toned arms beneath, and Alex would cradle Mitchie and try to calm her down in the parking lot, and then Mitchie would take her home and they would cuddle and make out and slip out of their nice but uncomfortably restrictive clothing. Things were not going as she had hoped.

They take their seats at a table near the stage, where a local radio DJ is spinning a mix of _way _too popular songs. Mitchie's hand slides comfortably into position on Alex's thigh as she gazes around the room, looking for friends to smile and wave at. Alex's hand sneaks it's way into Mitchie's lap, and plays with her tie where it brushes against Mitchie's belt buckle. No one seems terribly upset that she came tonight with a girl in a tuxedo – a hot girl in a tight and sexy tuxedo, but still. She's still a little miffed that no one seems to be on edge. It makes her anxious.

Alex gets up suddenly and grabs Mitchie by her tie to haul her up, causing her to stumble slightly.

"Where're we going?" She asks as she steadies herself using Alex's hips for leverage.

"Picture time!" Alex declares excitedly. The line for pictures is long but not boring, as they gossip and joke and explain their relationship with their friends while the bright camera flashes go off every few minutes. When it's finally their turn, the camerawoman stops for just an instant, but then smiles warmly at them, remarking, "You two look lovely, just stand on the X right there and smile big, ok?"

Alex slides easily into Mitchie's arms with her back encased in a hug, and she holds her bouquet of flowers in her hands in front of her stomach. Mitchie sneaks her hand to Alex's stomach and places the other hand on her shoulder. They are dazzled for a moment by the bright flash, and then walk off to the side to wait for the photo to get processed. They giggle and coo at the image as it appears on the camerawoman's device – "You're beautiful babe." They say it at the same time to each other.

Everything goes very nicely for a while. They eat in comfortable laughter with friends, joke about schoolwork and crazy habits teachers have and Alex can't believe she thought this was a big deal.

That is, until they hit the dance floor.

There's a DJ right now, spinning popular hip hop and dance tracks that most couples are starting to grind to, in true teenage fashion. Meaning, dry humping through their formal wear. Mitchie has always been a secret gangsta, so she grabs Alex by her hips and starts gyrating against her, lowering her hips in a circular motion and curling her stomach as she climbs back up, keeping close contact to Alex's backside at all times. Alex reaches her hands up into her hair to accentuate the movements of her hips and then reaches her hands to the sky and back down to clamp around Mitchie's hands, pulling her ever closer. The moment is perfect, Mitchie is making her feel so special and sexy, she doubts she could ever be brought down by anything again.

Mitchie places her fedora on Alex's head as she turns around to face Mitchie – she giggles and kisses her girlfriend while still moving to the beat. They gaze into each other's eyes deeply as the hip hop turns the atmosphere vaguely sexual, and Alex licks her lips as Mitchie's eyelids droop down and her lashes flutter. It isn't long before their stern looking math teacher taps them on the shoulders.

"Girls, you can't be, uh, dancing like that. This is a school event; the school has an image to uphold. Please step apart or return to your seats."

Alex's face drops in annoyance, but Mitchie argues – "The school has an image? Then why aren't you telling all the other couples to keep it in their pants? Mark Swanson and Rachel Dower are practically having sex right next to the speakers! I think there's something bigger going on here." She puffs out her chest in a way that makes Alex swoon, and if she wasn't so outraged at being told off for being with her girlfriend instead of a boyfriend, she would have giggled and placed her hand on Mitchie's chest in a vain attempt to calm her.

"Girls you know we are trying to maintain the image of decency here tonight, but we can't watch out for everyone – but we're trying, so if you would please help us with that endeavor and just _sit down"_ He walks away before Mitchie can retort, and she's left to stomp her foot and curl her fists tight.

"Ugh! What a douche! That's so unfair! And look, he's not even continuing with telling off the other couples! He's relaxing against the wall! Christ!"

"Hey, its fine Mitchie, it's all right. I hate this DJ anyway; he's playing all the tracks they play on the radio 6,000 times a day. Let's just – let's leave. Get out of here."

"No! We came to have a good time tonight, Alex, I won't see it wasted by homophobia!"

She stops her rant as she sees Joe and Sterling come swaying up to them.

"Hey Mitchie, Alex. Um, so we saw that… Did he tell you to leave?"

"No, he didn't, but he might as well have, because we're leaving anyway," Alex answers immediately.

"No, wait. We've only been here a few hours and those damn tickets were wallet-rape. I want to have the fun I was promised by all the movies and tv shows!" Mitchie was getting angrier by the minute.

"First of all, you aren't gonna have any fun with… with your girlfriend, because they just don't understand." Mitchie's eyes flash at Joe's remark, so he quickly rushes in to correct himself, "I mean, they just aren't gonna give it up and let you two just be. You're gonna be harassed all night, if not thrown out. It sucks I know, but I think it'd be better if we all just left."

Alex's eyes questioned Joe, so Sterling stepped in, "Yeah, we're pretty upset by what just happened too, so we're probably gonna walk out. How about we all go for ice cream?"

It takes Mitchie a few moments to calm down, but she answers, "I guess ice cream _is_ the next logical step in the perfect prom night anyway, so all right." Her hand tightens around Alex's gloved fingers, "Let's go – what about Nick?

She spies Nick dancing energetically with a cute girl in pink, and his brother snorts, "Don't worry, we're all friends here, and we stick up for each other – he's coming with, whether he wants to or not." Joe puffs out his chest and stalks menacingly towards the youngest Jonas. They're unheard argument lasts about 5 seconds before Joe is hauling Nick by his arms towards the doors.

They walk out in a grand spectacle, which _does_ happen like in a movie – heads turn, whispers erupt from behind covered mouths and fingers point shamelessly. The hottest boys in school are walking out of prom right behind the no longer closeted hot lesbians. This is big news. Mitchie struts proudly through the doors with her girl on her arm. She catches the eye of their math teacher and just throws him a smirk – it's senior year, and in a couple more weeks, they'll never have to see his pasty, prejudiced face again.

The smell of cold, creamy delicious flavors hits them as they walk through the glass doors of the ice cream shop. They each get different flavors to try and pile on ridiculous amounts of toppings, then crowd around a small pastel colored plastic table and stick their spoons in each others cups, laughing and smiling around the good feelings in their stomachs and the good tastes on their tongues.

They spend way too long at the ice cream shop, and garner vicious looks of annoyance from other patrons as their raucous laughter reverberates off the glass windows. They finally leave about an hour later, and spilt into their separate groups outside, leaning on their cars.

Joe shuffles his feet uncharacteristically before coming up to Mitchie. "Well, I hope this evening wasn't a total waste for you two. And… I'm sorry Mitchie, for my, um, douchey attempts to date you. I had no idea, really. But, I'm happy for you two, I really am." He holds out is hand awkwardly for a shake, and Mitchie takes it and pulls him into a friendly hug. Sterling also comes up and apologizes for that one time he sent 100 roses to her front porch and she got a million cuts from the stems trying to get rid of them. She hugs him too, but socks him jokingly in the stomach as a payback.

Alex starts to make a show of getting tired, and even takes off her uncomfortable heels in the gravel parking lot, exclaiming, "My feet are killing meee." Mitchie wraps an arm around her waist and they all say a quick goodbye and pile into their respective vehicles.

On the drive home Alex suddenly grips Mitchie's hand over the gearshift and says, "Pull over." Mitchie looks at her worriedly but does what she's told.

Alex steps out of the car without her heels and walks on the grass a few feet into the filed, her neck stretched back to look at the sky.

"What're you doing…?" Mitchie calls in singsong as she stands in the car doorway and leans over the top of the old Toyota. "Get your iHome out," Alex cocks her head back to look over her shoulder at Mitchie mischievously, "Let's dance."

Mitchie shares the mischievous grin and grabs the device they use to blast their mp3s in the car, rather than suffer through radio. She rushes around to the hood of the car and places it down gently, selecting a slow ballad.

Alex meets Mitchie halfway and practically falls into her arms and kiss. Mitchie leans back and swings Alex around using that momentum until her feet are flying a foot off the ground and Alex's giggles turn to squeals of laughter. She places her back down and they find a slow rhythm to sway to, under the clear Texas night sky, illuminated by the bright moon and stars and the orange glow from the nearby cityscape.

They lose track of time and are almost past their curfew by the time Mitchie pulls up to Alex's driveway. She pops out again and rushes to Alex's door to escort her onto the pavement and to her porch. They hold hands and look deeply into each other's eyes, conveying a message not understood by outsiders. They nod imperceptibly to each other and Alex leans in for a kiss while reaching behind her to open the front door.

Mitchie calmly drives the Toyota down a few blocks and parks it again. She takes out her cell and calls Dallas, explaining that she will be spending the night at Alex's. She also promises to be on her best behavior. Mitchie then walks back to Alex's house and waits by the bushes for an all-clear sign. It comes in the form of Alex opening the front door slowly and quietly, urging Mitchie inside with a frantic wave. She takes her by the hand and guides her stealthily up the stairs to her bedroom, careful not to wake her mother and stepfather.

Mitchie refrains from crashing her lips to Alex's as they close the door to their sanctuary. Alex has stripped of her fancy dress and now relaxes in pajama bottoms and a tank top. Mitchie feels undeniably attracted to her.

Alex grabs Mitchie's jacket and pulls it off her shoulders slowly, giving a teasing smirk as she tosses it aside. Mitchie kicks her shoes off and is pulled to Alex's bed by her blue tie. They collapse on it and move to lay in a circle so that their heads are resting on the other's thigh.

Alex fiddles with Mitchie's belt buckle close to her face. "Hey now…." Mitchie's voice is soft and teasing, and Alex pouts adorably.

"I was just zoning out, no need to get all riled up." She plucks at it again nonetheless.

Mitchie's fingers trace star and swirl patterns over Alex's face and brush through her hair. "I can't help it – you get me riled up…"

The promise Mitchie made to Dallas suddenly seems like a terrible restriction and burden in light of the look that crosses over Alex's face in that moment.

"…I like… the way you look at me…" Mitchie can't help herself and leans up on her hand to meet Alex's lips halfway, her hand caressing her cheek. Alex lets out a surprised moan as Mitchie pushes with more force and lays Alex down on her back. She swings her legs out from her side and sits close to Alex's hips as she leans over her, her hand now exploring the exposed skin of Alex's collarbone and shoulder.

They make out comfortably for another few minutes before Alex's hands once again wander to Mitchie's belt buckle. This time, Mitchie helps her, and soon she shimmies out of her dress pants and Alex pushes her back to the bed and straddles her bare thighs. She stops to admire Mitchie for a few seconds, playing with her tie. Mitchie wants to say something clever, something that will make her laugh and think that Mitchie is the smartest person on the world – but she can only smile.

Alex resumes again by rubbing her hands through the thin dress shirt material over Mitchie's shoulders, stomach and breasts until she reaches the first button under Mitchie's tie and begins a slow and tantalizing journey down, flicking open the shirt more with every button released.

Mitchie's breathing is escalating as she falls deeply into the seduction of Alex's eyes. Her chest rises and falls rapidly and she skips a heart beat as the last button is popped and Alex reaches her arm under Mitchie's back to pull her up into a searing kiss, and so she can slide the open shirt off Mitchie's shoulders. She lowers her back down and grabs her roughly by the tie, "I think we'll leave this on…"

Mitchie grins into the kiss and makes to remove Alex's tank top and pajama bottoms. They shift quickly under the covers and wrestle with each other, trying to caress every inch of exposed skin. They kiss faces, ears and large expanses of neck, collarbone, shoulder, and stomach. Mitchie takes to tickling Alex with her tie every few seconds, delighted by the visible shiver it sends through Alex. She gathers Alex in her arms after a while and just holds her tightly.

They don't have sex on prom night – that would just be cliché.

But the next night, when Alex shows up in Mitchie's bedroom after coming back from her shower, wearing nothing but a deep red tie and her underwear, Mitchie doesn't fight the urge – her door is locked with lightening speed and the iHome is turned up to a reasonable level.

~fin~


End file.
